The Deadly Flower
by weaving endless dreams
Summary: Chanel Autumn Moore isn't your average teenage girl. She has a redhead assassin as a "mom" and a archer as a "dad." Found on one of Black Widow's many missions, Chanel is taken under her wing, where she is trained by the best agents at SHIELD. Chanel knows she can handle just about anything, but can she handle high school? She is the Deadly Flower, and she was meant to win.
1. I am Chanel Autumn Walker

**This story is dedicated to Sweet Little Darling (formally known as Miss Lady in Red) who helped and inspired to write this story. I suggest you read her ah-mazing stories! Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own any Marvel characters at all **

**Reminder: I am a huge fan of the Avengers and this is my first time writing a fanfic for them, so if anyone has GOOD advice they can give me than please do! **

* * *

Hi. I'm Chanel Autumn Moore, a regular sweet fourteen year old girl. To you. To those who work at S.H.I.E.L.D, people think of me as one of the best assassins this world is going to have to offer. People think of me as the beautiful girl that gets the guys, grades, and beauty. But they don't know a single thing about what my life is really like. Guys are too afraid to talk to me at the agency because they're afraid I'm going to attack them, the girl agents don't seem to care who I am, and if they think _I'm_ pretty, than they should take a look at some of the other agents at SHIELD.

I take my 'prey' out with deadly grace and never have I ever failed a mission given to me. I am probably the most armed person in the agency. It's not because I'm afraid of evil villains or afraid of getting hurt. It's like my 'bling' that prissy girls like to wear to show off their status. I was trained by the one and only Black Widow herself when I was six. Director Fury had told me she had found me on one of her missions in California and adopted me. I grew up with a master assassin as a mom and the world's greatest archer as a dad...sort of. They weren't officially 'together', but I would like to think they liked each other. It was only natural.

They tell me that I developed a brain that make me a spy, an assassin. They told me that had the potential to be the world's savior from evil. They told me that I had to succeed. They told me that I was going to be the best.

They told me I was the _deadly flower._

_And that I was going to save the world one day. _

* * *

_"Chanel...dear, you can't wear that." A redhead calmly said as she picked me up and brought me back to my room. _

_"But mommy! I want to wear my boots!" I kicked my feet, on them, were a pair of faded brown cowboy boots. _

_"Chanel Autumn Moore. You may not wear those hideous boots!" My mom started pulling off the boots, and once she did, I ran away, picking up the boots. _

_"I win!" I giggled, running away. As I was running into the kitchen, I slammed into a muscular leg. Looking up, I saw a handsome face who was smiling down at me. _

_"Hello Princess." I slid the boots back on my mini feet and held my arms up, as if to ask him to pick me up. _

_"Clint? Do you have Chanel?" I could hear mommy's voice getting closer. _

_"Yeah, she's over here! In her ugly boots again!" Daddy tickled my tummy and laid me down on the couch in the next room. Natasha Romanoff came into the room, picked me up, and looked me in the eye. _

_"Missy. You can't run away from me, OK? Now, do what I said and take off those boots." She set me down and put her hands on her hips, waiting for me to do so. Sighing, I decided I would. _

_"OK, mommy. But only if I get a PONY!" I squealed and clapped my hands, eyes lighting up with joy. Dad laughed and whispered something in mom's ear. _

_"Fine, but first you have to give your shoes to me." Mom put her hands out and wiggled them. I crossed my arms and held my feet up as if to say she had to take them off for me. Once they were off, I jumped on the couch's springing benches. _

_"WHERE'S MY PONY? I WANT A PONY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _

_"There's no pony." _

_"What do you mean there's no pony? You promised a pony!" _

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. It was the same dream, every night. It would seem like a normal dream for most people. A dream of your childhood. Wrong, it ended in a way that reminded me of how I was abandoned. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, had found me after one of her missions in California. I was crying in an alley and I was wrapped in a emerald green blanket in a brown basket. She said that the only things in the basket besides me and the blanket, was a note that had said, 'Chanel Autumn Moore.' They don't know my real birthday, but Dr. Banner suggested sometime during October. It reminded me that I was promised a family, but I never got one. Just a foster family that was full of agents, spies, and assassins. One that had made me become what I am today.

"Chanel? Are you up? It's time for more training." I could hear my foster mom's voice from the other side of my room. Sighing, I threw off the covers from my body and forced myself to open the door, revealing a redhead in a black cat suit.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning to get dressed in my training outfit and brush my teeth. I ignored the fact that my mom was in her Avengers' cat suit, usually she was in a shirt and jeans.

"Watch that attitude young lady." The Black Widow scolded sternly. I sighed as I changed into emerald green shorts and a white tank top. My features are boring, I have no exotic feature like everyone else. I have full lips, medium and light brown hair in an ombre effect, and big brown eyes, nothing special. Which made things easier for me.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked instead, changing the subject.

"Bacon and eggs." I continue to brush my hair and than throw it in a bun with my favorite green rubber band that I always use. "Are you ready to go?" I nod my head. Everyday is like this. Natasha gets up first, wakes me up, waits while I get dressed, and then we go to get breakfast together.

"Be nice to father today, he had a bad day yesterday." Mom whispered in my ear. I nodded politely, switching to the nice girl facade. Clint Barton wasn't my real dad, and if you haven't figured it out yet, neither was Natasha Romanoff. But they had adopted me, and trained me together.

"Hey! Look! It's the devil!" Tony Stark joked as he reached for the orange juice glass in the middle of the table.

"Tony!" Steve Rogers slapped his arm, then turned to me. "You are not a devil, Miss. Moore." Than he went back to eating the breakfast that Pepper Potts had made for them. I live in the Stark tower with the rest of the 'Avengers' crew. Tony has a certain thing against me because he still thinks that I pulled the funniest prank on him, which I didn't, Director Fury did. Surprising right? I didn't think the director had the guts or brain to pull a prank before.

"Hey Chanel." Dr. Bruce Banner gave me a rushed smile than rushed off to his study room. I raised my eyebrow when nobody greeted mom, but I guessed that they had a meeting, no wonder mom was in her cat suit.

"Chanel! Would you like some bacon and eggs?" Pepper asked, bringing out two plates, one for me, and another for mom. I nodded eagerly and gobbled up my breakfast, hoping that no one would correct my manners. And thankfully, no one did.

"So dad...how's life?" I asked randomly when I noticed my dad was stony quiet.

"It's boring."

"Oh..."

"Let's go get this deadly flower trained!" Tony stood up, noticing the tension. I shrugged and handed my plate to Pepper who smile thanked me. I groaned as I entered the all too familiar training room on level 7 in the Stark Tower.

"Why do I have to train more? I've never failed a single mission before! And I'm highly skilled! Director Fury said so himself. I don't see a point in this." I pointed out, stopping when Tony walked out to the weapons area. It was true. Mom and Dad insisted on training me, even though I was already above most people in the world.

"You may be skilled, but we need to sharpen your skills even more. Let's start with throwing knives." I huffed and stomped towards Iron Man. "Take four knives and put them in places you would usually have them on missions." I took the four knives and their mini belts and attached one on each leg, another on my left arm's elbow, and the last one on my belt.

"Done."

"Good, now I want to hit each target, dead center. And the team will judge you." Tony gestured to a panel in the middle of the room where the rest of the Avengers team sat. I shrugged, not noticing when they had gotten there.

'_Gawd, my skills _**_are_** _going down..._'

"Is this like a test?" I asked, feeling stupid that I didn't catch it sooner. I was supposed to be the world's best assassin.

"Yes. Do your best, Miss. Moore." Steve stated.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath, but got ready anyways.

"Go!" Looking up, I saw the four targets moving around. I rolled my eyes, watching the targets for a few minutes, watching where they were going.

"SMACK." I hit one hit center. My belt's knife was gone.

"SMACK." I hit another one dead center. My elbow's knife was gone. I bent down swiftly and armed my hands with the knives from my legs.

"SMACK. SMACK." I hit the other two targets as well. Smirking, I turned to the panel to see the Avengers writing.

"Ugh. What does it take to impress a bunch of people that avenge the Earth?" I grumbled, moving to the next test.

"Next test, get in and get out. Go through that obstacle course and get that diamond and bring it out unharmed." Dr. Banner explained to me as I saw a new obstacle course built in. It had moving lasers, flying spikes, and squirting poison, just to name a few.

"Ready? Go." The same monotone voice came from overheard and I jumped over the brick wall placed in front of me. Looking around, I saw nothing.

"Ding." I tripped over a wire that sent out a spear from inside the wall. Hitting my forehead mentally, I scolded myself for not seeing it.

'_You're supposed to be the world's future savior! Get it together._' I breathed deeply in and out. After performing a series of backflips, front flips, back handsprings, front walker overs, and cartwheels, I was in the middle of the obstacle course. Smirking, I reached for the diamond, but at the last minute, I pulled my hand back.

"It's rigged." I noticed a faint red line moving around the diamond's base, partially hidden from the stand holding up the diamond. Throwing a rock at a nearby wall, a bunch of knives came flying towards the direction of me. Flattening myself to the ground, I grinned when the diamond was knocked off it's stand.

"I got it!" I ran out of the maze middle, and tried to find my way out again. "That was kind of useless." I murmured to myself, finally making it out.

"Good job." Clint commented, giving me a wink. I smirked, knowing that he had thought I had done an outstanding job, even though I had made some major mistakes.

"Next, you will be doing a small real mission." Black Widow handed me a file.

"You will be finding a drug dealer, Frank Armellio. His gang, the Vs, are the toughest in the New York area. We need you to find him, and bring him back to SHIELD headquarters, alive. We will be attaching a camera and mini mic to you so if you need help, we'll know." Steve handed me the camera, it was shaped like a mini diamond, ones that girly girls like to wear. Tony handed me the mini mic, attaching it to my neck and ear.

"Suit up, Deadly Flower."

* * *

I had come out of my room, appropriately dressed. For the camera, I had found another mini diamond and placed them at the ends of my eyes. I had a innocent vintage dress that had tiny purple and pink flowers all over it with a white background. My shoes were bejeweled flats and I had a white cardigan on. I know what your thinking, 'Chanel's not a girly girl! Why would she have these clothes?' Shopping's OK, just not my favorite. Besides, this is better than what Mom and Pepper try to make me wear sometimes.

"Can somebody take me to Queens?" I asked, entering the living room. I grinned when Hawkeye looked surprised when he saw me, meaning that I could probably trick Frank Armellio as well.

"Take the cab." Pepper suggested. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy with the company." Pepper sent a glare at Tony who shrugged than rushed towards the elevator in a fancy dress.

"I don't know what her deal is..." Tony stated and then went to pour himself a drink.

"I'll take you." Steve volunteered, standing up, giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks, bye guys." Steve had always been the nicest Avenger and was tied with Thor on the one with best manners. Once we got a car in Tony's garage, I went over the mission again.

"Do you know how long it'll take?"

"Maybe a couple days. Get close to the guy-"

"NOT TOO CLOSE!" I heard Clint's voice from the mic.

"I wouldn't think of it." I hissed.

"You talking to Nat or Clint?" Steve asked, trying to keep his focus on the road.

"Clint. I bet Mom is getting food."

"I'm back, what did I miss?" I heard mom's voice over the mic as well, answering my thoughts.

"Nothing." I sing songed, hoping she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Anyways, make him trust you. Remember, we got your back. Just don't take off those cameras and mics." I nodded my head. It was silent the rest of the way. Once we crossed over from tall business buildings and it went to run down shacks, I knew we were in Queens. Steve made one more turn and stopped the car.

"Good luck, flower." I high fived him and exited the car, waving goodbye as the car drove away. Steve never called me Deadly Flower, it was just Flower. It reminded me that I wasn't all bad, innocent too.

"Yo! Girrrrl, what's ya name?" A handsome, and clearly drunk man stumbled towards me. I remembered that I still had weapons if I needed them.

"Uh, Julie." I backed away.

"Julie's a prudddy name." The man smiled peevishly at me and walked closer.

"Run." I heard a simple command over the mic and I did as I was told. I ran into an alley, were more men were fighting. They stopped for a moment and looked at me.

"Gosh darn it." I muttered. I gasped in surprised and tried to sound hurt when one of them grabbed me.

"Owwie! Let go of mee!" I whined, struggling weakly.

"Let's go. Bring the girl." The man who seemed in charge yelled and half of the men left with him. The other half scowled and went the other way.

"Armellio, what are we going to do with the girl?" One man asked the lead man. I smiled secretly, this was the man I was looking for.

"I don't know. But she seems valuable." I rolled my eyes, of course I did. I was shoved into a dark and abandoned warehouse.

"Tie 'er up!" Frank commanded and a bunch of men reached behind a desk where they pulled out a bunch of ropes and dragged a chair for me to sit on. I glanced at Armellio, he wasn't that impressive. He was wearing a golden chain around his neck and he was wearing a cheesy red Hawaiian shirt. He also had his hair slicked back and was wearing khaki blazer and pants.

"Do you want us to secure the buildin'?" One of the bigger men asked.

"Yeah, sure, do that." Frank answered, sitting on a cushioned chair.

"Let's go men." They filed out quickly and I assumed they were doing what they were told to do.

"Now girl, you gonna answer everything I ask?"

"Uh...I'll try."

"Good. Where ya from?"

"New York City..."

"Fancy, huh? How old are ya?"

"Fifteen..."

"Young...you got skills?"

"What kind of skills?"

"Fighting skills."

"Do I look like I do?"

"You got legs that look like they know a thing or two about martial arts."

"I take gymnastics..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"You flexible?"

"You know what? I'm sick of this already, cut to the chase." I fumbled around a little with my hands and successfully got my hands out of the ropes that had bid them together.

"Sick of what?" Frank asked, leaning back in his chair.

"This." Jumping up, I covered his mouth and reached for the duck tape, taping his mouth shut. I crossed my fingers, hoping that none of the other men would come in.

"Nod your head if you hear me." He nodded his head.

"Struggle and you get hit. Try to break free, and I use a gun. Got it?" He nodded again, his eyes illuminating fear.

"Move." I followed him out of the warehouse.

"There better not be guards...your life is at stake." He nodded his head and we continued to move, not seeing anyone. Finally, we made it to where Steve was waiting in the car.

"This is our ride. Get in the back." I opened the door and pushed him in.

"Back so soon?" Steve started the car.

"It wasn't that hard...you weren't kidding when you said easy."

"Eh, maybe it's just the person." Steve winked in the mirror.

"I would think that someone like Frank Armellio would have more protection." Frank shook his head.

"I guess not..." Steve turned back into New York City.

"I guess I do have skills." I told Frank with a smirk.

"Yeah, you do." I managed to make out of his mumbling.

* * *

**Well that's all for this first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and the second chapter will be up very soon, if you guys want more. Again, go check out Sweet Little Darling's stories, 'cause they rock! I hope this chapter didn't suck too much and Thanks for Reading! **

**heart, **

**dreamsareinfinity6 **


	2. I am the Deadly Flower

They kept her identity a secret. No one outside of SHIELD knew of her existence. If they did, she was sent to eliminate them. When agents at SHIELD asked her who her parents were, and she answered, "The Black Widow and Hawkeye." They laughed in her faces.

"The infamous Black Widow and Hawkeye? In your dreams little brat!" The first time she had told someone that proudly, she had cried for a week after they told her that she was just dreaming. She was only five years old. She swore she would never cry again after that.

Agent Romanoff started training her at age six. At age ten, she was better than most other agents at SHIELD. Four years of training from the Black Widow had paid off. Then Agent Barton came into the picture. He had adopted her along with Natasha and wanted to train her in weapons. At age eleven and a half, she was an expert on weapons. Then Director Fury stepped in and stopped her training.

"She's too young for this."

"So? I started younger." Natasha simply stated.

"You're the Black Widow, it's what made you, you."

_"She's the Deadly Flower."_

_And she was supposed to be number one._

* * *

"Avengers Team, Deadly Flower, please report to Director Fury's office." A voice overhead from the intercom in the SHIELD headquarters blasted from the speakers.

"Let's go." Tony said and the Avengers got in a certain formation, walking down the isle in perfect sync. The agents already in the hallway moved aside to make room for the Avengers, gasping in admiration and jealously. The person they didn't see was the girl trailing after them in boredom. Once they entered the conference room, Director Fury asked them to sit.

"Sit." They each took their assigned seats. Director Fury sat at the head, Captain Amercia and Iron Man sat at his left and right. Thor and Dr. Banner sat next to them and Hawkeye and the Black Widow were the last to sit. Chanel sighed and grabbed the seat nearest to her, which ended up being the other head of the table.

"Why am _I_ here? I'm not apart of their group." Chanel gestured to the Avenger group.

"Chanel Autumn Moore. You will not speak like that, if Director Fury tells you to come, you will." Natasha started. Clint nodded in agreement and glared at his 'daughter.'

"It's OK, Agent Romanoff. She's here for a special reason. There is a school in California, and we believe it's standing on special diamonds. This school might be in danger of our rival agency, C.O.B.R.A., who already has an agent on the scene. This agent is the White Snake, who is posing as a French teacher. We need you to work with the Avengers team to keep that school safe. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded. "Tony, take Agent Deadly Flower to the school."

"Whatever. What's it called?" Chanel stood up and ignored her adopted mother's protests.

"Jeffery Morrison School."

"Let's stop by the Stark Tower first." Chanel followed Tony and Director Fury motioned to her parents.

"She has what it takes, but with that attitude, it might just get her in some trouble."

* * *

"Chanel, tell me, why are you acting like this?" Tony was gearing up.

"Like what?" I was arming myself as well.

"Like a teenager." Stark had fully changed into his Iron Man outfit. I rolled my eyes, still attaching hidden guns and knives in my outfit.

"You know nothing. All you do is try and get in bed with a different girl every night."

"How do _you_ know about that?" Tony asked, surprised I knew.

"Puh-lease, you don't think I _know_? I'm supposed be the freakin' best agent in a couple of years!" I put my hands on my hips, finally ready. "Do you think this outfit…makes me look normal?"

I was wearing regular jeans and green converse high tops. I had opted for a white shirt with black tribal print and a Gilly Hicks navy blue jacket. The jeans, jackets, and shoes hid my two guns, three knives, and extra bullets.

"You look fine." Tony led me to the top of the tower were a special hover car was waiting. "Get in, we're getting there the easy way." I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. Since the car wasn't on the roof, we had to jump a little to get on board. I gave my self a running start then did a front flip, landing on the car in a cat like crouch. I looked behind me to see Tony fly on the car.

"Cheater."

"At least I didn't do a bunch of flips getting over a foot jump."

"It was one flip."

"It seemed like four!"

"Four is just stupid." That shut him up. I smirked as we sat in silence.

"Put on the headphones, it's going to get noisy." The pilot looked back, face covered by his dark sunglasses. Reaching for the black headphones on the side, I slid them on. "We'll be in California in about two hours."

I always wondered how Tony and SHIELD could build and afford these new gadgets. They were advanced technology, and I had to keep up with them all the time. I was only good with the Internet, going on my own things, like Instagram and Facebook. I took out my starkPhone, designed by the one and only, Tony Stark. It was like an iPhone, but better, according to Tony and Pepper. Opening up the app, instagram, I started going through the pictures, liking the ones I liked. Slowly, my eyes closed and I drifted off in a sleeping like matter.

"Deadly Flower? We're here." Tony whispered in my ear, trying to wake me up, he tugged on my jacket sleeve.

"I'm up." I sat up, glaring at Iron Man, knocking his hand from my jacket sleeve. "Uncle Tony?" I mentally rolled my eyes at that name, Natasha and Clint had told me to call him that when I was younger.

"Yeah, niece Chanel?"

"What's our back story?"

"Uh…I'm your uncle, you're my niece and I'm showing you around this school…because your parents couldn't make it."

"Right, my uncle is Iron Man." I rolled my eyes. As I looked out the window, I gasped. The school was impressive. It stood proudly in the middle of what seemed like high class homes and I could see little children playing on a playground.

"It could work!"

"Uh huh. If it backfires, it's not my fault."

"We're landing, get ready." Iron Man moved towards the back of the hover car and made sure his suit was polished. Groaning more, I hopped up and slouched behind him. Once the door opened and the sunlight stopped blinding our eyes, we got out. Tony flew out, surprising the bystanders. I simply jumped, going un noticed like always.

"Chanel! Let's go." Tony put his hand on my shoulder and led me towards the main building. I saw some girls glaring at me in envy, thinking that Iron Man was my dad. I could see why some people might think that, he 'hangs' out with different woman all the time.

"Oh, Mr. Stark! We weren't expecting you! Ah, who is this?" A middle aged woman who was fairly nice, glanced down at me.

"My niece, Chanel Autumn Moore." Tony said, with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"Hi, Chanel, my name is Mrs. Parks." The woman gave me a warm smile. "I didn't realize you had a niece."

"Uh, she is my friend's child…but I treat her like my own…even though I don't have any." Tony stammered, trying to keep up with the back-story we had come up with.

"Ah, well, Chanel, would you like to join Jeffery Morrison?"

"Um…yeah. Can I just like take a look around?"

"Of course. Language you would like to take?"

"French and Art please." I answered, knowing their drill already.

"OK, you can follow around…Kate! She would have the same schedule as you." One of the snobby girls that looked at me with disgust reluctantly walked over.

"Yes Mrs. Parks?" Kate's group of friends followed here. There was a blonde, asian, and brunette. Kate was wearing all designer, and so were her friends. They followed her motions and seem to do whatever she told them.

"This is Chanel…her uncle, Tony Stark has asked if she can take a look around our school. Please be nice." Kate's eyes lit up when Tony waved at her.

"Thanks Kate. Chanel, don't blow it." Tony headed back to the hover car. Mrs. Parks walked away, heading towards a bunch of guys playing football, leaving Chanel alone with Kate and her wannabes.

"Whatever." I mumbled after Tony.

"So, Cha-nelllee, what brings you here." Kate's blonde friend asked.

"Uh, it's Chanel, as in Coco Chanel." I rolled my eyes, my hands itching to grabbed my gun and point it at the blonde's head.

"Wannabe much?" The Asian asked, snickering behind her palm.

"Do you even know who I'm related to?" I asked, slowly losing my temper.

"Who?" The brunette asked, officially making Kate and her friends the dumbest people ever.

"TONY STARK AND A BUNCH OF OTHER RICH PEOPLE THAT COULD BUY YOU AND MAKE YOU MY SLAVES!" I burst in anger. That shut them up. Kate narrowed her eyes and I could instantly tell she was the 'leader' of the grade.

"And who says they will?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. I would never act like this at Mast Academy, but I had to act the part, and it was easier to lose control with these dumbos.

"I do." I smirked. "I can just tell those are fakes." I pointed at their purses. I wasn't a girly girl or anything, and I was just winging it, but they freaked out anyways.

"These are pure designer!" The brunette wailed. "Kate! Do something!"

"RING RING RING." I glanced down at my hand.

"Oh, that me." I sheepishly held up the tonyPhone to my ear.

"Chanel! You didn't clean up your room like I asked." I heard Natasha's voice demanding from the other side.

"Relax, just have Jarvis do it or something."

"Jarvis is busy with Tony."

"Well, have another one of Tony's servant people do it."

"You are going to clean up your own room. End of discussion." I heard the click, signaling that the phone call was over. I looked up and met Kate's stony glare.

"What is that?" The blonde pointed at my green phone.

"This is a tonyPhone…" I locked the screen and put it in my back pocket.

"What's a tonyPhone?" The Asian asked.

'_I thought all Asians were smart?_' I sighed, knowing I was being stereotypical.

"It's a phone Uncle Tony made…hence the name tonyPhone…"

"I want one. I want yours." Kate held out her hand.

"No." I simply stated, turning to walk away.

"You will give it to me, or else."

"Or else what? Your going to hit me with your fake purses?"

"My dad can buy Stark Industries. Have you seen my house?" Kate's bimbo friends nodded in agreement. Kate smirked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Nope, _if_ Stark Industries was for sale, than it would be over 5 billion dollars…I live in Stark Towers, I would know." I felt like slapping the prissy hand away, but thought better.

"What are your names?" I pointed towards the Blonde, Brunette, and Asian.

"Audrey." The Blonde waved.

"Maria." The brunette glanced at Kate who crossed her arms.

"And Penny." The Asian smiled uncertainly.

"See you later." I walked away, trying to leave behind an air of mystery. I strained to hear Kate's voice in the background.

"Who the heck does she think she is?" I laughed, she had no idea.

* * *

"This is your French class." Kate boringly led Chanel into the room. After this afternoon's fight, Kate had held a grudge against Chanel, but was still forced to show her around. Chanel didn't care, the reason why she was here had come. And she was ready.

"Cool." Chanel broke away from Kate and went to sit in the front of the class. A young woman in her twenties entered the room. She was blonde and didn't seem like an agent. She was wearing a blue dress that went well with her eyes and the guys seemed to ogle at her.

"Good morning, Class."

"Morning Madam Belle."

"I see we have a student following Kate?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Do you speak any French?"

"Uh...a little."

"Repeat after me in French...Hello."

"Bonjour."

"Goodbye."

"Au Revoir."

"How are you?"

"Comment allez vous."

"I am fine."

"Je suis très bien."

"Flower."

"Fleur."

"Good wishes."

"Bons souhaits."

"Very good...very good, indeed." Madam Belle smiled, but when she turned her back, the smile turned ugly...

Can the Deadly Flower handle it this time?

* * *

**I only got like one review last time, but hey, thanks to Sweet Little Darling! That was the second chapter but I want some reviews for the next chapters please!**

**heart dreamsareinfinity**


	3. I am Andrew Verges

**Thank you so much for the reviews! (: For this next chapter, I got inspiration from Iron Man 2 and Kickin' it (: Enjoy! BTW sorry if some things are off I kinda just winged it...lol**

* * *

Chanel Autumn Moore was an extraordinary person. She wasn't into purses and makeup like most teenagers and as a little girl, she was never a fan of make believe princesses and poofy dresses. Instead, she liked watching her mother and father practice for missions. She liked watching them take off in their special helicopter, going to different places all over the world. Director Fury would watch her while they're gone and she would throw tantrums left and right.

"SOMEBODY TAKE THIS BABY!" Maria Hill was like Chanel's other mother. When her parents weren't around, Maria was the one who took care of her. Maria had no part in training the little girl, but she taught her about the important things in life.

"Chanel, always remember you have a home with me, OK?" Chanel had been too busy playing with her toys then, but she still remembered Maria's exact words.

_The Deadly Flower had found her second home._

* * *

"CHANEL!" Tony yelled through the intercom that was on full blast in every room of the tower. It was a saturday and Chanel had decided to stay in her room.

"What do you want Tony?" Chanel huffed into the intercom, interrupted from her thinking.

"Your mom said you have to clean up your room."

"Why didn't she say so herself?"

"I dunno, she's at the headquarters."

"Whatever." Chanel turned off the intercom and put it on silent. Chanel was thinking of a way to get back at Tony Stark. Lately, Tony had been barging into Chanel's life and she didn't like it. She rather have him stay in his room, either with a woman or not.

"Ah ha!" Chanel snapped her fingers, she had come up with the perfect plan. Going out to the balcony, she glanced up and down. Level 7 was the training room, Level 19 was where the Avengers hanged out, Level 20 through 23 was where all the rooms were, Level 18 was where they ate, and Levels 24 and 25 was where Tony Stark had his personal office and room. Chanel didn't know what the other levels were for but she knew some for Dr. Banner and Pepper. Stepping closer to the walls, Chanel looked closer. Seeing the walls were smooth and magnetic, an idea went into her head. Running into her room to grab gloves that stuck to magnetic things, she strapped them on, then put on the boots that went with them.

"Chanel!" Groaning when Chanel heard her name being called over the intercom again, she decided to answer fast.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm THINKING!"

"Oh, OK." Rolling her eyes, Chanel ran back out and cautiously placed a hand on the wall. Sticking out her foot, she started to climb the wall.

"Don't look down...Don't look down." Chanel gulped and tried to block out the noises of the cars below. Finally, she made it to the window that led into Tony's personal room. Stripping off the gloves and boots, she gripped them in her hands and ran up the stairs. There was no elevator that led to level 25, instead you had to climb stairs from level 24.

"Shoot!" Chanel had forgotten all about the code to go into Tony's office."Think, Chanel, think..." Giving up, Chanel hacked into the lock and watched it change from red to green.

"Perfect!" Running in the room, Chanel looked around the office for anything personal to Tony Stark. She placed the boots and gloves near the window just in case, then continued to look. And standing right in the middle of the room was the

_I__ron Man suit collection. _

* * *

"Hawkeye and Black Widow to Director Fury's office please." Maria Hill spoke over the intercom that rang out in the whole agency. Natasha and Clint both looked up from their training and put down their weapons down. They both shared a glance and agreed to walk to Nick Fury's office together.

"What do you think he wants?"

"Probably something about Chanel."

"Her attitude?" Clint joked lightly, but Natasha didn't laugh with him. Clint grew silent, when they had agreed to adopt Chanel together, they remained friends. They didn't see a reason to be an item and they had both kept their feelings inside. Natasha pushed her feelings aside, she had a new priority, Chanel, and she couldn't afford to let Clint Barton get in her way.

"Maybe." Walking into the office, they took a look around the Director's office and saw him studying a piece of paper.

"Romanoff, Barton, take a seat. We need to discuss Chanel."

"What happened this time?" Clint leaned back, relaxing in his chair.

"I've decided to give her a partner, who will also help with the school mission." Nick Fury gave them a half hearted smile.

"Who?" Natasha asked, leaning forward, her hair slightly blocking her view.

"Andrew Verges. Bring in Agent Verges." Fury called and a handsome and clearly muscular teenager walked in the room.

"Hello Director Fury, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff." They each nodded their heads in response to Andrew's deep voice.

"When do I get to meet the infamous Deadly Flower?" Andrew asked. Fury shrugged and turned to Clint and Natasha.

"Would you introduce him to Agent Moore for me?" Natasha nodded and led Andrew out. Clint narrowed his eyes at boy, around the same age as Chanel.

"He better not hurt her in any way."

"Don't worry, he's a gentleman." Smiling, Agent Barton left the room satisfied.

* * *

Chanel dashed towards the suits and looked for a suitable candiate. Looking over the one in the middle, she shook her head. That was Tony's orignal suit, she didn't want to mess with him that much. Glancing at the one on the side, she smiled. It was perfect. It was painted a dark blue and looked tinier than the rest. Running towards it, she tried to get in.

"Ugh, how do you work these things?"

"You need an arc reactor." Turning around, Chanel widened her eyes, realizing that Tony was standing behind her.

"Uh...thanks?"

"What are you doing." Tony asked, walking closer.

"Things..." Tony gave her a look and Chanel sighed. "Fine, getting revenge on you."

"For what? And it didn't go very well, by the way." Tony smiled and leaned against his desk in the middle of the room.

"For bothering me." Tony rolled his eyes and turned his back to get himself a drink. Chanel took this chance to escape and she ran towards the window where the boots and gloves were waiting.

"You know, this new mission, it needs to succeed. Oh, you want a drink?" Tony continued making himself a drink, not paying attention to Chanel. Chanel moved on the gloves and tried to sound like she was listening.

"I'm fourteen."

"Oh, right."

"Uh huh..." Chanel was about to go through the window when she thought better. Climbing up on the walls, she moved overhead, disappearing completely from Tony Stark's view.

"I'm glad you unde-Chanel? Where'd she go?" Tony took a sip of his drink and set it down. "I know you're around here somewhere." Walking around, Tony looked everywhere but up. Grinning, she made her way towards the door. After taking a quick look at Tony, she jumped down, seeing his back. Taking off the boots and gloves, she dumped them in the trash. Running out the door and down the stairs, she ran into the elevator after getting on level 24. Smirking, she pressed the button for 19. Once the door opened again, she rushed out, examining her surroundings.

"Chanel Autumn Moore, you thought you could escape Iron Man, huh?" Tony's voice but robotic came from behind her. Narrowing her eyes, Chanel pulled out her emergency gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for the gun!" Tony put his hand up as if to say he was surrendering. Chanel shook her head, refusing to put down the gun.

"Make me."

"Fine, let's do this hand to hand." Iron man suddenly disappeared and Tony reappeared. Chanel hesitated before putting the gun down.

"Let's go to level 7." Chanel suggested and Tony nodded in agreement. Heading towards the elevator, it opened before they could reach it. Out came Natasha, Clint, and a new guy that immediately caught Chanel's attention.

"Where are you two going?" Clint asked, suspicious. The new guy smiled at Chanel, who blushed and ducked her head, hoping that her hair would hide her face.

"Level 7, you're welcome to see this." Tony smirked at Chanel who rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why not." Walking back to the elevator, there was an awkward silence between the group of agents.

"So, who is this guy?" Tony asked once they entered level 7.

"Chanel's new partner, Andrew Verges." Natasha exclaimed, pulling out a chair for herself. Chanel stopped, looked at Andrew, and huffed.

"Why do _I _need a partner?!"

"Don't ask us, ask Fury." Clint shrugged and got himself a chair as well. Chanel looked at the ceiling, sometimes she felt like Natasha and Clint were just friends, not her parents.

"Whatever." Chanel dragged herself towards Tony who was waiting in the middle of the room.

"Is that like, her new favorite word or something?" Clint asked Natasha who looked annoyed.

"Rules, no weapons what so ever!" Tony started. Chanel slumped on one foot and rolled her eyes. "If you think the other is hurt, then stop fighting. Lastly, no cheating!"

"Duh, let's do this already." Chanel got in a fighting pose and Tony did the same.

"Go!" Clint, Natasha, and Andrew exclaimed, starting the fight. Tony threw the first punch, which Chanel dodged and tripped Tony.

"Ow." Tony breathed, trying to get up. Chanel waited for him to do so, then grabbing onto his shoulders, wrapped her legs around his torso. Doing that multiple times, she finally kicked him from under her, landing in a crouch.

"That hurt too..."

"IRON MAN! SHE'S BEATING YA UP!" Clint called out and Andrew followed suit.

"Dude, she's annihilating you!" Natasha rolled her eyes, staying focused on the fight in front of her. Tony got up and landed a punch on Chanel, punching her squarely in the stomach.

"Oof!" Chanel stumbled back and tried to regain her balance. Running towards Tony, she did a spinning kick and turned back around to catch his punch. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she flipped him.

"YOU WIN ALREADY!" Tony yelled, landing on his back. Chanel laughed and did a victory dance before she fell down. Tony stood up, putting a foot on her stomach.

"Not!"

"Ugh!" Pushing Tony's foot off, she stood up and jabbed Iron Man in the gut. Flipping him again, she walked towards the elevator. Andrew stared after her in amazement and Tony groaned. Right before the doors closed, Chanel gave a short bow.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

**Sooo...what did you guys think? I kind of took a lot of inspiration from a couple of movies and tv shows. If you have any advice, please share! But no flames please! Thanks for Reading and Review, Review, Review! **

**heart dreamsareinfinity**


End file.
